Chuck Hope (UFSWHG)
MiracleOfSound - NIKO IT'S YOUR COUSIN Chuck Hope is a character from the orignal Lost in Hell, participating as a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. In Lost in Hell In the orignal version, Chuck Hope first appears in Issue 9, part of the offensive carried out against Grimm's group. He, along with numerous other members, were tasked by Dean, the owner of the farm they're taking refuge in. The siege was successful, as Chuck and the group managed to kill a number of the bandits with barely any losses. In the Games Issue 3 Chuck appears with Brad Fitzgerald. It is obvious that he looks to work with other people, while Brad has other thoughts. He chooses to hide with Brad, until they run into a young girl, whom Brad quickly kills in cold blood. Chuck witnesses her final moments and continues to dissent his one and only teammate. Issue 6 After a while, the pair is found having just fled a horde of zombies. Brad spots light coming from the building they were walking towards and tasks Chuck with luring the zombies out. In his mind, Chuck plans to kill a few more people until he decides to turn on Brad, whom he thinks is willing to kill him just to win. For now, though, he was willing to work with him. He lures the zombies out successfully and follows Brad on the way up, seeing a dying Ridley Johnson. Brad proposes using him as bait against the zombies that have followed them in the building. Issue 7 Day approaches as Brad and Chuck find themselves in silent again, having escaped the herd from last night. Brad, knowing Chuck is against him, tries talking to him about why Brad is the way he is, with Chuck saying that he isn't trying to kill Brad. The conversation doesn't last long however because they both run into a familiar looking zombie. A Zombie Grimm. Upon seeing the zombie Grimm, Chuck quickly bashed it's brains in. Afterwords Brad proposes that there may be more people they know there The two then traveled around to find out but they instead come across a dead body, belonging to a little girl. The two look at the kid's dead body before they hear yelling. Brad turns to run but both him and Brad are held at gunpoint by Peter, who is furious about Sniper. They tries explaning that it wasn't him only for Peter to shoot at them however. Luckily Chuck pushes Brad out of the way, however, the bullet tears Brad's kneecap. Brad screams in pain as Chuck tries protecting him, firing at Peter. Soon however Chuck sees he won't win this battle and he picks up Brad, running off away from the battle. Chuck takes Brad into a church and lays him on the bench, his mind wondering what to do. Brad sees this is his chance to leave Brad, however, Chuck listens to his moral and tries helping him. However when Chuck's back is turned Ronin sneaks up on the pair. Stealing their shotgun Ronin shoots Brad dead and tries shooting Chuck, who is now hiding under benches. This doesn't work however as Ronin finds him. Seeing no other choice Chuck goes against Ronin, knocking the gun away. The two enter a fist fight but Chuck gets the upper hand and drowns Ronin in holy water. After throwing Ronin's body away Chuck stares at it and feels disgusted of how he killed Ronin so easy and brutal. Yet he also liked it. Issue 8 Sometime after the event he left the church and began to wander the streets, just trying to think of what he should do. His thoughts however keep drifting back to Ronin and how he just drowned him with no mercy, yet he still feels like the same Chuck Hope. Like nothing has changed. His thoughts soon drift from that as he stumbles upon a tired, hungry man sitting alone in an alley. This man is Richard Trombotta. Richard asks if Chuck is gonna kill him, yet Chuck feels sympathy for the man. Giving Richard some food Chuck introduces himself saying that you shouldn't play the game alone. Issue 9 He soon learns about Rick's plan of not playing the game. They were about to commence their plan when Cole's group attacks and separates them. Chuck ends up at a dangerous area, and runs into Ash, whom quickly assaults him with his bat. Chuck manages to defend himself against Ash, but is caught off-guard by Conner, who dazes him with a punch. Conner then asks for Ash's bat and finishes the job. In reality, Chuck was playing dead because he couldn't handle Conner's stench. He then got up and left the HGs because he is too cool and his badassery was needed elsewhere. Killed Victims *Ronin *Ridley Johnson (Caused) *Grimm (Zombified) Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists